Don't You?
by TheSilentTrowaBarton
Summary: Au One shot When the Fire Nation four, The gaang, and Iroh all end up hiding out from Long Feng, there’s there’s bound to be a sleepover. Sokka gets Zuko to open up about Mai. short fic


Don't you?

A/N: This is an AU drabble that I wrote. Basically, setting is in Aangs house in BaSingSe. (I'm writing this after the season fanaly, but for some reason I felt a strong need to do this.) Everyone is staying with Aang, yadda. I mainly wrote this after being inspired by other fics. "catch and release" (the maiko fic, not the movie) was a main reason that I wrote this. X3 The word peasant is overused in this fic. (I love calling people peasant though. I recommend that everyone tries it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

Dedication: This is for my friend that's cosplaying as Katara. ;;; thanks for giving me all the Zuko gummies. When we're Mai and Katara at Acen I promise not to be mean. (for the most part…)

Sokka's eyes fluttered open in the dark room. Glancing around while keeping his head on his pillow, he noticed that everyone seemed to either still be asleep or at least had his or her eyes closed. The cold floor in the little Earth Kingdom house had been covered with blankets for everyone who had taken up shelter with the 'Gaang'. Iroh had managed to get his niece and nephew to follow his advice and stay with him till they could figure out a new plan. No one was really sure what was going on, but for now safety in numbers was starting to be a comforting thing.

Sokka rolled over scanning the area again. Toph was huddled up with Momo tightly in her grasp like a doll. Katara and Aang were cuddled up, which was no surprise to him. Since Aang's fight with Azula and his near death, she had been practically glued to him. It didn't surprise anyone. Yet the sudden turn of events and alliances with Ozai's family and servants was a shock for everyone. Iroh had propped himself up against one of the green pillars and must have fallen asleep while keeping watch over the rest of the group. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had all huddled into a small group, though as soon as she was allotted Mai had escaped to curl up by herself. Azula could have cared less. Zuko had taken an empty corner and turned his back to everyone as he did in most all situations. As for Sokka, well, he had just plopped into the middle of the floor where the moon had shown brightest.

Something moved in the shadows and Sokka's heart jumped into his throat while he slowly reached for his club. He took a deep breath and sat it back down when he realized it was just another member of the house. She turned to glare at him, then went to her spot after assuring herself that her pink eyes had embedded fear within him. Mai pulled a blanket over herself and her loose black hair and went quickly into a slumber. "Damn." Sokka mumbled.

"Shut up, and stop moving around peasant."

"Stop complaining." Sokka whispered back knowing Zuko's perturbed voice well enough to sort it out from the others in the dark, "Why the hell are you awake anyway?"

Zuko huffed and sat up after running a hand through his disheveled hair. "The real question is, why am I here?"

Sokka sat up and nodded, "True. I'm still sorting all this out. I think everyone is."

"Shut up." The raspy female voice came from her face buried in her pillow.

"Go to sleep." Zuko huffed then looked back at Sokka after getting a chuckle from the girl. "What's with you anyway?"

"Me? What's with you?!" Sokka's whispering had become aggravated. "Get over yourself! It's got to be like …what, 2 am and you still aren't asleep? What's with that?!"

"I can't sleep." Zuko mumbled lighting a flame in his had to preoccupy his mind.

"Well neither can I." Sokka paused for a moment then the moonlight caught his eyes. "Yue."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just someone that I lost at the North Pole." Sokka's voice was drained.

"We all lost something at the North Pole." Zuko watched the flame intently as it danced in his hand.

"Yeah?" Sokka rolled his eyes, "Tell me honestly, how is what you lost more important then what I lost, hu?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I lost all of my fathers respect." Zuko lowered his head and rested it on his free hand. "Everything's so messed up."

"Please." Sokka huffed, "I thought that you already lost that a long time ago, or so I hear."

Zuko glared at him, "Losing someone that you've known for a week is nothing compared to losing your life."

Sokka glared at him, "Oh, like you would know what it's like to have someone that you love die!" Their whispers were coming out in hisses.

"Yes idiot!" Zuko balled his flamed hand and put it out.

"Yeah right!"

"My mother, you idiot peasant!" Zuko spoke in a clear voice and lay back down.

The room was silent for a good deal. Sokka watched as the moon crawled across the floor while he waited.

"She's spooky." He finally said.

"What?"

Sokka pointed over in the area of the shadows. "She scared the living hell out of me."

Zuko chuckled for a moment. "She does that."

Sokka laid his chin on his pillow and smirked, "Yeah?"

Zuko nodded from his spot where he was examining the ceiling with his hands folded on his chest. "She wasn't like that when we were kids though. She was a little softer, but now she's got this shell."

"Yeah, she's pretty depressing. What's with her?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know. I know the pink one thinks well of her though."

"Ty Lee?"

Zuko 'hmm'ed.

"Yeah, she does cling to her." Sokka rubbed his chin, "You think she might be… you know?"

Zuko smiled, "Which one?"

"hmmm… Ty Lee doesn't seem to be. Maybe she clings to Mai to make her feel better."

"No." Zuko sighed, "Mai's perfectly normal."

"Are you defending her?" Sokka smirked.

"No."

Sokka frowned at him. "You're boring you know that? You can't have just a little fun?" They were silent for a moment till Sokka 'ooooh'ed. "You like her don't you?"

"WHAT?!" Zuko sat up.

"I'm just saying!" Sokka sat up and shrugged, "You're defending her, you know a lot about her."

"I know her from when we were kids!" Zuko put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, hey, chill! I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I mean come on." He pointed to her. "Aside from the black cloud hovering over her head, she's kind of… ok…" Sokka began to think of how to properly describe her.

"There is no black cloud over-"

"OK! I got it!" He whispered. "So Yue, the girl I lost, She had white hair, tan skin, wore a ton of blue, blue eyes, the works! And she was completely royal! Well… Mai… Mai's like her opposite! Soooo, if you're my opposite-"

"How am I your opposite?" Zuko interrupted. "And if she was royalty, that would make Mai a peasant."

"Ok, except that." Sokka held up a finger, "Dude, you're my opposite, ok? Well, if Yue and I were perfect for one another then maybe you guys-"

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked casually, his need for sleep was obvious in his voice.

"Oh come on man! Lighten up! She likes you anyway! And isn't she like half royalty or something?" Sokka was waving his arms in the air as if it was helping him reason with the banished prince.

"She's nobility, that's not royalty." Zuko sighed, "And I know."

"…wait, you knew?"

"Yes."

"And you still haven't gone after her?" Sokka's eye twitched.

Zuko shook his head.

"What's your problem man?"

Zuko laid back down, "Goodnight."

Sokka grinned largely, "OH man, now you HAVE to tell me! Come on!"

"I'm sleeping."

"Is it your sister? Do you just not like her or something? Come on! Throw me a bone!" Sokka was waving his arms furiously.

"She's fine." Zuko mumbled.

"So, then it's Azula?"

"No."

For a moment Sokka sat dumbfounded, "…you really like her don't you?" Sokka waited for a response and got nothing, "You're just like her… you're too afraid aren't you? That you'll lose her because you're banished."

"Shut up peasant."

Sokka's eyebrows shot up. Jackpot. "Trust me, the best thing I ever did was take a chance with Yue. I'm glad. I would rather have been with her then without. It was worth it. And as much as losing her hurt…" Sokka sat up, "…How long have you known her?"

"Since we were kids…" Zuko buried his face in his pillow.

"And you've liked her…?"

"I don't know." Zuko sighed, "When I was younger, I always felt bad for her because Azula tortured her the most. Mai played with knives, as did I at the time, and I knew living with Azula was bad enough. I wondered how bad it must have been to be her friend." Zuko rubbed his good eye. "I found out that the reason that Azula was torturing her was because she liked me and things just settled in."

"Interesting." Sokka took on a therapist like tone, "So there really wasn't a basis for you to set time on?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Zuko finally shouted.

"Seriously you two. Can you be quiet, I'd like to get some sleep." Mai groaned from her pillow.

Zuko and Sokka looked at one another for a moment till Sokka began to burst into laughter as Zuko face reddened.

"I'm going to kill you." Zuko stated in a low growl.

Sokka held his stomach tightly, "If I don't die laughing first ok?" Sokka rubbed his eyes and looked at Mai, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." She moved her arm beside her head and sighed. The boys looked at her as a content look crossed her features.

For a moment the deep silence that filled the room disturbed them both until Sokka pointed to her.

"She's really pail." Mai's face was engulfed in the moonlight. Then a bit of irony stirred inside him. Sokka has seen the Koi fish. The moon was white, with it's dark spot, it's light covered the ocean. And the ocean, the moons balance, was black, with it's white dot, constantly being engulfed by the bright light. He chuckled at the thought of Mai and Yue discussing the moon and the ocean. Yue with her strong personality, the pull of the moon dwelling within her soul. And Mai, with the moodiness of the ocean, completely mysterious and deep as the ocean. The balance of dark skin and light hair, and light skin and dark hair. Sokka nodded to himself. He always had thought himself pretty smart. "I'm hungry."

Zuko stood up, "Come on Mai we're eating."

Mai jumped up and trotted over to his side as Sokka joined the two.

"See." Sokka stated after putting his arms around their shoulders, pulling them closer together, "Aren't we glad we had this little talk?"

"SHUT UP PEASANT!" They shouted in unison.

End

A/n: haaaaa. Sokka's really insightful (I'm sorry to anyone that I constantly offend for calling you a peasant, avatar has caused this bad habit! Blammmmeee!)

Yeah, but I like Yue, and I think her and Mai have this weird balance thing. NO I don't think Mai's the Ocean. Her eyes aren't …I don't know ocean colored… (they're this white pink. If you watched Avatar school time you know that cause chibbi mai has these bright pink eyes. She does in the show but it's hard to tell.) Any whooo.


End file.
